Hell In A Cell Tension
by sandi2188
Summary: Dean and John focus on Hell in a Cell but Dean first has to work out a problem with John.


Dean walked backstage from raw a little more aggravated then he normally was. The younger man thought of Cena. The past year was a world wind for the two, their relationship was on a tilt.

The two men were going to be headlining Hell In a Cell.

The night came when it called for the two of them to cut a promo against each other. Dean was used to a straight forward promo and Cena tended to get off subject in the heat of the moment sometimes.

The older man shouldn't have snapped but he did, he wanted John so bad at the moment and having Dean look like 'what the fuck are doing, did fly with Cena.

Dean walked outside for a cigarette, he closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall and slowly let the smoke out his mouth. When John came bursting out the door. "What the hell is your problem?"

Dean flicked the cigarette and jerked his head. "John, go back inside." The older man put his hands on his hips "What...What is this time? cause you're mood swings are really starting to piss me off.

John stepped closer but not to too close as him and Ambrose had traded fist before.

This would not be their first fight, back when they first met Dean was 19 John was 27. Dean got drunk one night and punched him in the mouth over cool-aid split on the floor and they never talked for months.

The older man let out a breath, "Dean talk to me please, you have to talk to me man." John let out a long slow breath.

"I'm just, I don't know, I expect you to match the mic and...you...you didn't. I'm not saying you can't cut a promo John cause you can it just came off awkward. Two weeks ago John, oh my god Cena I wanted to throw you down in that ring and f*** you right then and there."

Dean took a breath and continued to tell John how he felt. "I don't know John, I just feel like I'm not seeing the...real...you."

John tilted his head "You know Dean, this is very hard, we're dating now and to stand in the ring with you is hard." John explained.

The younger man looked down. "I guess that makes sense, I'm sorry." Dean apologized. John smiled "Soo" he inching closer. They kissed "Take you to dinner?" John asked as he pulled Dean close. Dean smiled, "Of course", then they walked inside.

The two men rode in John's black Lamborghini. Dean had to admit his man had very good taste. They pulled up to an upper deck, outside restaurant, it was very nice in lighting with light music playing.

The short brown haired hostess grabbed two menus and took them to their seats. The men sat down and took their menus to decide what to order.

The two men sat their a minute not saying a word, all of a sudden Dean felt a hand on his knee. "Hey, look Dean I'll try harder, I will, I wasn't aware you felt this way. I understand you speaking your mind to me but don't ever ignore me cause I can't stand that I hate us made cause we're so alike." John explained.

The younger man nodded his head, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I want to make the best come out in you, I don't want to be Orton, Wyatt or Jericho, I want it to be me."

John just looked at him and smiled. "Then that's exactly what you're going to do."

They fished their dinner and headed to a sane sex club to dance. They didn't really like going to them type of clubs, but as long as they were not offered sex or drugs they where totally ok with it.

They pulled up to the club and went inside, The club was strobe light and oral sex galore, it was new but they just went with it.

John kept Dean close leading them thought of sweat, cologne and erections. The older man twirled him around and brought him close.

Dean lightly threw his arms on John's hips since he was taller. They swayed back and fourth to 'Drops Of Jupiter, "I'll Be, and I Swear". The clock struck three am and they where whooped so they decided to go back to their hotel.

They got into their night shorts then crawled in bed together. Dean looked at him with so much passion, he couldn't handle it and they began kiss slowly.

John did feel bad for not portraying what Dean saw in him, it really woke him up and he was going to change for Dean and himself.

They kissed slowly enjoying one another. "I'm so sorry babe." The older whispered in the kiss. "It's ok, I not saying you have to change just look through my perspective, that's what a relationship is, we both have to understand each other.

John nodded, he knew what he had to do, cause there were no way he was leaving this man.

They kissed some more, then Dean just looked at him with no expression. "I'm really enjoying to feud with you John, I really am."

John looked up at Dean. "Well I'm glad cause I'd really hate to be on the wrong side of you...well not during sex, cause, well yeah..." The younger man smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah that would be totally weird." he said raising an eyebrow.

The next day they set up for raw. Dean and John did their own thing while at backstage at Raw. Dean talked to his guys.

Cena did the same too but he mostly hung around his girlfriend Nikki. They both were cool with it really, it didn't bother Dean until Nikki got into her clingy days, that's when the younger man couldn't stand it.

One time they spent two weeks together and it about killed him. Dean understood, in fact that was the first conversation they had, the first month they dated she was in his life and so was Dean, and that's just the way it was going to be.

The younger did get a little jealous at times, but then forgot about it cause he knew John loved him.

Dean was stretching out before his match "Hey." he heard. He smiled at the voice. "Hey man, look about las..." "It doesn't matter, forget about it, this is new to us Dean it's ok."

They shared a quick hug and got ready for the show. John went through his bag and felt down into the pocket under the clothes, he pulled out a out picture of Dean and him. He smiled seeing how happy they were.

"John." he heard Nikki call. "Shit." he muttered as he slipped the picture back in the slit at the bottom of the suitcase.

Nikki came and chatted about her knee and that it was acting up and she had gotten a little sick. John drowned out her conversation and nodded pretending he knew what she was saying before they kissed and she left.

John let out breath and got ready for the show. He never saw Dean that until he came out during his match, not much eye contract was made by. Dean knowing he could jump on him any second.

The show ended and they were all tired like always. The younger man waited for John to see if they would be riding together. John walked around the corner smiled. "You and I once again."

Dean jumped down kissing him. "I missed you." "I missed you too." was the reply. They drove to the hotel. John leaned his head against the window to relive a small headache he had from earlier.

The younger man looked over in worry. "You ok babe?" John moved a little "Yeah, I'm fine." the vibration from the ride was easing the pain.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I bet it does down south too." John lifted his head and shot Dean a look and a chuckle.

Dean cracked and rubbed his tiny bit of pain in the back of neck, every now and than check on his man. "You hungry?" John made a nonchalantly groan into a yes, he was stiff from riding the car for eight hours not really wanting to eat just yet.

They walked to their hotel, once inside they stopped. The two men just stared at each other going forehead to forehead. They always did it and never knew a reason why.

John looked down at him and let out a breath "I don't want to ever make you feel that your not important to me, like I said, you have to talk me."

Dean smiled "I will John, I promise." They got undressed and slid into bed, slowly kissing. The younger man shook his head letting his hair fall into his face.

A small orgasm let John with a touch. "That really gets to you, doesn't it?" John shook his head looking at him. "Yes, it does."

Dean glanced down and John's hands shook with ecstasy. They kissed again moaning "Touch me Cena." Dean coxed.

They slid out of their clothes laid on top of each other. Dean started, "I'm kinda hungry I think I'm gunna..."

"The hell you are." John smiled rolling on top of him, pinning him down. John kissed him deeply. "You can make me your roller coaster." Dean slapped his hands on John's ass "Now that sounds good." John slowly entered him make moan instantly causing both man to shake and tense up.

The two men kissed slow and passionately. John slid on top of Dean slowly and inched his way inside the younger man. Dean biting his lower lip and growling m*** left them as they shook.

"Hell In Cell is going to be so much fun." The younger man whispered into his ear. They moved with each other, the pain was always going to be there but wasn't as bad.

They made eye contact and went forehead to forehead. Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes and a small orgasm hit him. John kissed down his neck and back up to lips slowly dipping his tongue into mouth.

The older mans ears turned blood red and burned with pleasure and closed his eyes tighter to try and help the pain subside.

John's thrust where slow until the man below had him leaned up. "Come on." he whispered.

John leaned up on his hands and slid Dean's legs upon he shoulders. Dean moaned and moaned, he was so lost, he mumbled in what sounded like another language.

John kissed him deeply when he came up, Dean lightly scraped his teeth along his chin. They both were getting close, John shook as he watched Dean's eyes close and mouth go agape his orgasm hit.

John's orgasm at the same time. They laid there letting their bodies jerked pleasure away then both eased off to sleep.


End file.
